In wireless asset tracking, assets are typically outfitted with devices that broadcast location information. Global positioning system (GPS)-based tracking devices utilize geolocation data provided by a global navigation satellite system to locate and track assets of interest. Radio-frequency identification (RFID)-based tracking devices utilize a local infrastructure of radio wave transmitters and receivers to locate and track assets of interest.